Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
by BeccaWay
Summary: The Lupin crew are on holiday from their heists and Lupin discovers what Fujiko  is wearing. Songfic. LXF. WARNING They sing in this songfic. Enjoy.


**Author's Note: "****Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini****" is a novelty song telling the story of a shy girl wearing a revealing polka dot bikini bathing suit at the beach, who in the first verse is too afraid to leave the locker where she has changed into the aforementioned swimwear; in the second, she has made it to the beach but sits on the sand wrapped in a blanket; and in the closing verse, she has finally gone into the ocean, but is too afraid to come out, and stays immersed in the water – despite the fact that she's "turning blue", to quote the song's lyrics – to hide herself from view. When I saw a Muppets version of it, I decided I'd do an anime version of it. I might start an anime cabaret series and I'm starting with Lupin III. Imagine a nightclub scene and them performing on stage while you can. Enjoy. Bear with me in case I do any daft mistakes.**

**Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini belongs to Paul Vance, Lee Pockriss, John Dixon and Brian Hyland.**

**Lupin III belongs to Monkey Punch.**

It was summer and Lupin and the gang decided to take a holiday from all those heists they did as well as getting chased by Zenigata. They were ready to go the hotel cocktail bar when suddenly Fujiko didn't show up. Lupin went to look for her when she found her in one of the lockers. She was getting dressed. Lupin cleared his throat.

"Fujiko, have you got your bikini on yet?" Lupin asked his femme fatale.

"Yes." Fujiko answered nervously.

"Well are you coming out?" Lupin asked again to his sweetheart.

"Um... I don't know." Fujiko replied in a nervous tone of voice.

Lupin took a peek in the locker and was surprised to see what Fujiko was wearing and music began to play.

"LUPIN!" was all that Fujiko would before he started to sing.

_Lupin (singing): She was afraid to come out of the locker_

_She was as nervous as she could be_

_She was afraid to come out of the locker_

_She was afraid that somebody would see_

_Fujiko (In a whisper): Two three four_

_Tell the people what I wore_

_Both: It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini_

_That she (I) wore for the first time today_

_An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini_

_Fujiko: So in the locker I wanted to stay_

_(In a whisper) Two three four_

_Stick around we'll tell you more_

_Lupin: She was afraid to come out in the open_

_And so a blanket around her she wore_

_She was afraid to come out in the open_

_And she sat huddled up on the shore_

_Fujiko (In a whisper): Two three four_

_Tell the people what I wore_

_Both: It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini_

_That she (I) wore for the first time today_

_An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini_

_Fujiko: So in a blanket I wanted to stay_

_(In a whisper) Two three four_

_Stick around we'll tell you more_

_Lupin: Now she's afraid to come out of the water_

_And I wonder what she's gonna do_

_Now she's afraid to come out of the water_

_And the poor little girl's turning blue_

_Fujiko (In a whisper): Two three four_

_Tell the people what I wore_

_Both: It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini_

_That she (I) wore for the first time today_

_An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini_

_Fujiko: So in the water I wanted to stay_

_Lupin: From the water to the blanket_

_Fujiko: From the blanket to the shore_

_Lupin: From the shore to the blanket_

_Both: I guess that there isn't any more_

After the music ended, Fujiko couldn't help but raise a smile on her pretty face. Lupin knew he loves Fujiko no matter what she wears. They leaned over about to kiss until they heard drunken singing, slurring and burping. They turned to look. Jigen and Goemon had too much at the cocktail bar. Jigen was the one singing drunkenly.

"CAN *hic* ANYBODY FIND *hic* MEEEEE!" he sang in an off key voice. He began to vomit and scotch and Jack Daniels whiskey was all over the floor. Goemon was burping in between sentences because of all the Japanese alcohol he drank.

"Oh dear. I think we better get back to the hotel room." Lupin chuckled as he and Fujiko bought the drunken gangster and samurai back to the hotel room.

The End


End file.
